Reconciliation
by tabbysgolden
Summary: As the Headmistress of Hogwarts, after the war Minerva throws herself into repairing the castle and readying it for another school year. When an inconsolable Hermione shows up outside her door in the early hours of the morning, the formidable witch is forced to face painful truths about her role in the war and reconcile with memories of the past.
1. Chapter 1

The remnants of sleep blurred Minerva's vision as something dragged her into consciousness. An indistinguishable sounds echoed through her muddled brain until the nature of the scream washed over her like a rushing wave of frigid water. She shot up in bed while blindly reaching around for the closest solid object to defend herself with. Stumbling towards the door with her hands gripping tightly to a hardback book, her racing thoughts landed on the girl asleep on her living room couch.

She took off towards the source of the sound while abandoning her makeshift weapon without a second thought. As she rounded the corner she fumbled around for the light switch. When her eyes landed on the couch she found Hermione thrashing around wildly with a blanked tangled around her limbs. Pained yelps exploded from her open mouth as she fought to escape an invisible force.

Crossing the room in two strides, Minerva crouched by the girl's side. With a sweeping glance she realized that a hand was frantically clawing at something on the girl's arm. At the sight of blood the woman jumped into action, pulling Hermione's hand close and reaching up with the other to stroke a sweat covered cheek.

"Easy honey, easy" she cooed. "You're safe. I'm right here with you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Hermione's whimpers began to quiet as the older woman continued to whisper "You're okay. I'm here." When brown eyes finally snapped open to meet a face full of worry and concern, she yanked her hand back and recoiled into the corner of the sofa. Her breaths came in quick gasps and her hand returned to the marred flesh on her forearm.

Minerva slid up onto the couch next to her and reached out to take the shaking hand in her own. She lifted bloody fingers to her cheek and held them there while her other hand drew gentle circles on the other trembling arm.

"Look at me, darlin'. It's just me. You're not there anymore." At this the girl let out a gasping sob as tears began to streak down her face. "Come back to me. You're safe here. I've got you" the woman murmured softly.

Hermione crumpled over in defeat and exhaustion as Minerva drew her close wrapped her up in a soothing embrace. She could feel the girl's tears soaking through the fabric of her shirt as she wept weakly into her chest. A sure hand combed through tangled hair while the other ran slow circles on Hermione's back.

Rocking her slightly, Minerva whispered "You're safe, you're safe" until the girl slipped into a restless sleep. Leaning back slightly so that her head was resting against the back of the couch, the woman draped a blanket around Hermione's shoulders.

Staring down at the weary face of her prodigy, her heart broke for the lively girl that had been reduced to a terrified shell of her former self. A lone tear made its way down her face as her eyes slid shut. Sleep finally overcame her, her mind going blank to the sound of the faint heartbeat resting on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

There were three things that Minerva McGonagall noticed upon waking up for the second time that morning. The first, that it was far later in the day than she usually slept. Sunlight streamed in through the sweeping windows of the Headmistress' private quarters, painting the aged walls in a vibrant glow.

The second realization was that Minerva's neck felt incredibly stiff. She rolled her head slowly from one side to the other, feeling how the muscles strained with tension after spending hours in a vertical position. A soft groan escaped the witch's lips as she lifted her head from the back of the couch.

The third and most complex object of Minerva's observations was the warmth emanating from the sleeping figure that was curled snugly into her chest. She examined Hermione's haggard features in detail, noting the dark and sallow skin that circled her eyes. Her face was set in a scowl, accented by her furrowed brow that was streaked with worry lines one might expect to see on a woman many years her senior.

Minerva considered all of the traumas that Hermione had endured in her short life and realized that they were far more in number than one so young should ever have to face. They had been separated for a series of grueling months while the girl and her companions dashed in determined terror across Britain in an attempt to save their world and Minerva had only heard murmurings about what the trio had experienced.

"_Why do you continue to concern yourself with Lucius' whereabouts. His allegiance is clearly no longer with the Death Eaters that remain and he poses no threat to the safety of our community" Filius insisted. While Minerva did agree that Lucius was not their top priority, she examined Kingsley closely. She trusted the man implicitly after having fought in two wars alongside him, but it was clear to her through their recent correspondence that he had been withholding certain things from her. _

_Her gaze swept around the table as she observed that multiple other attendees seemed to share her trepidation. Arthur Weasley's lips were set in a thin line and he held Molly's hand in a white-knuckle grip atop the table. Molly held her other hand to her chest as if trying to soothe an ache. _

_Pomona shared a knowing look with Filius as Kingsley hesitated as if trying to find the best way to appease the others without revealing too much. "While he may not pose a threat at the current time, he bore witness to multiple events which are under stringent Ministry investigation" he remarked. _

"_And what might those events be?" Pomona pressed. "As the ones overseeing the process of reconstruction, not just at Hogwarts but throughout the country, certainly we should be made aware of what the Ministry pursues." she insisted, a slight tremor evident in her melodic voice._

_Kingsley reclined in his chair and sighed deeply, exhaustion evident in his features. After a stale pause his face softened and pain emanated from his typically jovial features. "I am not at liberty to say," he answered. "If you wish to know explicit details you must ask those who were present. I cannot betray their trust."_

_Throughout the rest of the meeting those words echoed in Minerva's head. The look of grief that the new Minister bore as he referenced the "explicit details" of something which Lucius had witnessed filled her with a gnawing sense of dread. _

_As the meeting drew to a close and each attendee took their leave Minerva remained seated at the table. Kingsley stood at his office window gazing out upon the bustling streets below. Minerva remained silent for some time, afraid of the answers that might be revealed if she questioned the Minister._

"_They were under my care Kingsley. They were my students. They __are__ my students." He sighed deeply and turned to face her. "Even if I could tell you Minerva, you wouldn't like what I have to hear." _

"_I've lived through two wars and the number of deaths that I've witnessed exceeds your age. I never enjoy hearing about the horrors that my students, my children, have had to endure." she snarled, her accent thickening. "But that is the position that I've chosen for myself. And Merlin be with your soul if keep me from doing my job."_

_Her piercing emerald eyes held his gaze in defiance until he bowed his head in resignation. He lowered himself into the chair across from her as if bracing himself for an approaching storm. "The three of them were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. I don't know much else beyond that Hermione was separated from them until they were able to apparate to Shell Cottage." _

_Her mind reeled towards every worst case scenario that could have unfolded under the captivity of Bellatrix Lestrange. The thought of a terrified Hermione falling prey to the psychotic Death Eater made her stomach roll. She felt the overwhelming urge to immediately seek out the girl and engulf her in a firm embrace, shielding her from the horrors of the world. _

_Minerva rose abruptly from her chair and strode towards the floo, her dark robes swirling behind her. _

"_Minerva."_

"_What." _

"_She hasn't been the same." he said softly as if resigned to a gruesome but inevitable truth._

"_Of course she hasn't." she said lowly. "But we weren't there to protect her and I'll be damned if I abandon her again."_

_She turned to hold his gaze for a brief moment and then stepped into the floo, tossing powder into the grate and disappearing in a burst of flame while her scottish brogue echoed through his office like a distant warning."_


End file.
